In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices or other computer systems, enable users to run applications on the electronic devices. The applications can access resources of the electronic devices when executed. Examples of the resources can include an application, set of applications, software, software modules, hardware, or any combinations thereof that can be configured to provide information or services. For example, a resource can be a camera, a microphone, a location determination module, e.g., a Global Positioning Service (GPS) module, contact information, text or multimedia messaging module, folders and files, and etc.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.